D/D/D
The D/D/D '''or '''Different Dimensional Demon (ディファレント・ディメンション・デーモン Difarento Dimension Dēmon''are) are a special race of familiars and/or monsters that Kurenai often uses. Summary The D/D/D are highly advanced familiars with the characteristic of disfigured, malicious, corrupt beings with demonic forms, appearing as "copies" of their historic counterparts. So far, every "D/D/D" familiar that has been manifested are named after either a mythological historic person, or a god like the Earth pantheon. The D/D/D's themselves, encompass all of the primary powers that Kurenai currently relies on, as back-ups for Rating Games, or for amassing an army at his disposal. All of this is all formed within Kurenai's own mind, due to his exposure towards various historic figures at a young age with Azazel. Kurenai only needs to give the desired D/D/D into giving it a physical body, but its determined strength cannot exceed that of its original legend. Despite the great resemblance of D/D/D to real life monsters, and having demonic-like appearances that make them related to devils, they are not harmful towards any Three Faction ally that it works with, making only holy weapons, or light-based attacks from Kurenai that he deems enemies extremely effective. The true nature of the D/D/D is considered a "miraculous existence", born from the imagination of Kurenai's mind, since the amount of potential, including the power that each of them possesses, breaks the boundaries of simple familiars and immensely powerful gods. Conditions In order for a D/D monster to be summoned, one must be gifted with the Dark Contract spells at their disposal, more specifically, Dark Contract of the Gate. To move on to the more advanced, is to obtain the Dark Contract of the Swamp King, The Dystopia, The Immortals, and the Ancient Spells. Once obtained, the manifestation of D/D/Ds can be accomplished, as long as the user has a vivid memory and recogniztion of the target at hand. Though in summoning D/D/D familiars, they are often taxing to do, requiring a huge magical energy reserve to keep them alive. For this to happen, catalysts are often used to both make the user easy to summon and to limit the amount of time needed for them to stay. In other words, these D/D/D familiars cannot exist unless there is an active supply of magical energy to draw on. Catagories *' D/D': These are the lowest, and weakest of the D/D/D familiars. Despite their exploitable weakness, they are the easiest familiars to manifest, since it only requires a simple thought. They generally resemble a demonic creature from various folklores and myths, dating back to various years of mythlogy and folklore. These can range from a Cerberus with vicious teeth, to a small troll. *'D/D/D': The more, powerful version of the base D/D. They are represented by various scriptures throughout various legends and myths manifested from the thoughts of Kurenai. They also serve as "the real deal" of the D/D. As stated before, the more recognizable the myth and/or legend is, the more powerful the D/D/D familiar can be in his mind. There are rare instances where Kurenai will enbue them with an attribute and enhance their capabilities than the legend. Although impossible, his Dark Contract spells circumnagivate this, but with even more heavy hits. Above the regular D/D, these higher familiars are more harder to summon and therefore, more easier to summon low level D/D familiars first, then using those familiars as tribute for the big D/D, *'D/D/D Executives': An advanced form of the D/D/D Flame King Genghis, Gust King Alexander, and Wave King Casaer thanks to obtaining one Sacred Gear of his own ((TBA)). These superior D/D/D familiar were manifested with greater strengths and enhanced conditions far better than the other D/D/D. Their immense abilities place them in the same ranking with High Ranking Devils and Angels. They can also pair against demi-gods and dragons. Reiji_140-1.png|The 3 D/D/D executives d_d_d_flame_high_king_executive_genghis__artwork__by_alanmac95-dax4tbk.png|D/D/D Flame High King Executive Genghis d_d_d_gust_high_king_executive_alexander_artwork__by_alanmac95-dax4rxn.png|D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander d_d_d_wave_high_king_executive_caesar__artwork__by_alanmac95-dax4r7l.png|D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar *'D/D/D Armageddon''': The strongest form of Kurenai's mostly used D/D/D familiar, the D/D/D Doom King Armageddon. D/D/D Doom King Armaggedon Category:Lance Tennant